


Change

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Might qualify as a fix it now, Morgan is Darcy Lewis, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Morgan sends an email.





	Change

She remembers what Grandpa Steve told her, the stories he'd keep just for them when her uncles were off fighting battles and her mom was running her father's legacy.

She knows that he changed the timeline when he went back, when he stayed with grandma Peggy, she knows that the Captain America that woke up recently is not the same one that lived a life with Grandma Peggy, she knows that.

But she also knows that her Grandpa Steve was once this man, she remembers how he got lost in the memories a few times, how he whispered that he felt so alone and lost without Peggy and Bucky at his side.

And she thinks about that. She thinks about that as she and Jane head off to who knows where on the orders of who knows who but she doesn't protest because she likes Jane and she's seen the love Uncle Thor has for her.

And then she finds herself thinking about Uncle Bucky. He's never spoken much about where he was while the Avengers were forming. No one ever does, it's a shadow that haunts them with it's silence, the way Uncle Clint never talks about Aunt Natasha without tears in his eyes.

In boredom, after discovering that their new accomodations do not come with wi-fi, Morgan makes a decision.

She pulls out her battered and scratched tablet, the one she would always, always lovingly repair as best she could.

She could almost taste it in the air, the change, as she began typing as Jane finally slumped on to the desk, asleep. As she hacked into SHIELD's servers, digging down into the darkness of it's secrets where Hydra hid she found herself wondering if Grandpa Steve had been able to feel the change in the timeline when he chose to stay with Grandma Peggy.

Morgan Stark glanced over at Jane, tried not to glare at the secret Hydra Agent that peeked in to check on them and then looked back at her tablet, where on the screen it showed her a horrifying picture of the man she called Uncle.

As she read the file she felt her stomach roll, suddenly she understood why Uncle Bucky never talked about the past, ' the past is a dangerous thing, mini-Stark,' he'd say, 'best it stay where it is.'

And she'd nod because she'd seen how keeping the past beside you affected a person, she seen it in the way Uncle Thor would drink and tell stories and kept all sorts of snakes and knives when he was planetside, he'd stoke over the scales of a snake and say, 'he'll change back when he's ready, look after them for me, daughter of Stark.' She'd seen it in het mother's eyes the first time she'd built something, she knew that the past should remain past.

But looking at the lost look, one she'd seen some days on every face she'd grown up with she knew that this was not the past, she realized as she compiled a file to send, being careful to erase her tracks, this was the future, this was her Uncle, her family.

Morgan Stark paused over the send button, her gaze finding Uncle Bucky's blank stare in stark black and white, face bruised with marks she didn't recognize' metal arm clunky instead of the sleek version she'd grown up clutching in her tiny hand, she nodded with determination and hit send.

\---

J.A.R.V.I.S. frowned as he took note of an email with a rather large attachment that had been sent to the email of every Avenger in Stark Tower, the exhausted superheroes having chosen to stay for one night given the briefing the were to have in the morning.

Having long since been given permission by his creator to open his mails and notify him of the ones from Miss. Potts only, J.A.R.V.I.S. opened the email and found himself waking his creator and the others with him immediately.

It seemed that there was still avenging left for them to do.

 

\---

A/n: So Morgan changed the future.

Sorry these are short, i'm typing them on my phone as i'm inspired.

I want to be clear on Steve Rogers, while Morgan knows him as grandpa he did create a new timeline by staying with Peggy in the past, he managed to get the Starks together long enough to send him back to the original timeline. In that timeline, knowing about Bucky being alive he and the Commandos mount a rescue for him and i feel like there was some sort of poly relationship between Steve, Bucky, and Peggy and that's why Steve didn't want to talk about his girl, because it wasn't just her.  
That Steve obviously realized that the Bucky he knew was gone and that the Bucky he saved would probably never be able to love him like he used to.  
And they freaking talked about it before Steve went back, damnit and Bucky knows everything that Steve did different, because you don't just give up the person you gave up everything for without some explanation.

The Steve Morgan/Darcy eventually meets is not the one sent to the past, he has no knowledge what so ever of what's to come and now, neither does Morgan.


End file.
